deseo ser viuda
by katsurawolf of darkness
Summary: alice es una chica que tiene que verselas con el destino, hasta que conoce a shun y trata de quitarte todo el dinero y para lograr su objetivo tendra que matarlo pero se termina enamorando de el


**Bien este es el primer cap de deeseo ser viuda**

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopsis: Alice gehabich es una chica que cuando tenía 17 años su abuelo murío sus padres murieron cuando ella tenía 12 años de edad ella hacias hasta lo imposible por tartar de sobrevivi pero un dia ese dia el 24 de noviembre fu que le cambio la vida<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(alice pov)<strong>

Hola soy alice gehabich tengo 23 años de edad me encuentro tambaleandome con mi ropa rasgada y con frio después de todo es noviembre es normal se preguntan como llege a aquí bien se los contare

_No me puedes hacer esto hydron-gritaba con fuerza_

_Pues ya lo hice no-dijo del mismo modo pero tu tienes dinero por que me quitas lo unico quetengo?-dije cuestionandolo pensaran que me esta quitando a mi hija o algo de familia pero no me quito mi casa mis cosas no lo entiendo el tiene dinero por que me hace esto a mi no lose_

_Ahora largate de mi casa-me dijo coriendome con toda la ropa rota ya que quiso abusar de mi pero no pudo ….. yo…..NO PUEDO CONFIAR YA EN NINGUN HOMBRE_

_Yo para poder sobre vivir hacia como si me quisiera acostar con ellos pero sorpresa ante de que eso pasara yo había robado dinero de su billetera e irme corriendo_

_Haci aki estoy derepente empieza a llover-genial lo que me faltaba que lloviera-dije Mi estomago pedia comida poco a poco me fui debilitando encontre un callejon donde había muchas bolsas de basura me tire en ella no aguantava el frio y pense_

_*no pienso morir haci* pero mis piernas no funcionaban poco a poco cerrara va los ojos pero derrepente veo una sombra y me dice como te llamas_

_Y le conteste- alice gehabich_

**(shun pov)**

Iba en mi auto me vaje a menos de un km cuando vi a una chica tira en un callejon con la ropa rasga algo morada cuando llegue le pregunte por su nombre

Como te llams?-dije

Alice gehabich- me dijo con un hilo de voz

Derepente se desmaya me quito mi abrigo y se lo pongo la cargo en y la subo a mi auto

**(alice pov)**

Que paso- dije pero cuando habri vien los ojos vi una habitación hermosa- wow que hermoso- en eso veo comida a un lado mio y por mas que lo quiero comer con las manos por el hambre que tengo me aguanto y tono el tenedor y justo cuando acavo de terminar mi desayuno

**(nadie pov)**

Wow si que tenias hambre- dijo el pelinegro

Hmmm-dijo alice

Hola soy shun Kazami-dijo cortés mente

Hola yo so….-dijo alice pero fue interumpida pos shun

Alice gehabich, cierto?-dijo el pelinegro

Si haci es pero como es que tu sabes mi nombre?-pregunto confundida

Me lo dijiste en el callejon-dijo el pelinegro

Una pregunta mas-dijo alice

Si que pasa?-dijo sentandoce en la cama con alice

Quien me vistió haci-pregunto puesto que traia ropa rota

Pues fui yo quien mas-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa arogante

Alice se enojo y trato de pegarle una cahetada

Tranquila la verdad no fui yo fue…-pero en eso llegan unas chicas de cabello color azul bajito, plateado y naranja

Fueron ellas -dijo shun apuntandolas para luego llamar una de ellas y decirle que alistara el agua caliente y que trajeran unas toallasdespues de un rato entra la peli plateada con unas toallas y se las da a shun

Toma- dijo el pelinegro la chica solo las agaro

Shun el bano ya esta listo- dijo la peli naranja

Gracias mira, Julie y runo pueden retirarse espera runo lleva a alice a el bano porfavor

Si, porfavor sigueme-la chica solo ovedecio

Después de averse tomado un bano mira le presto ropa la cual consistia en un en unos jeans negros entubados com una blusa azul marino y una chamarra y unos converce

Bien veo que ya estas lista ven porfavor-dijo el pelinegro

Que pasa-pregunto alice

Vamos a un restaurante-dijo mientras abria la puerta para dejarlos pasar

Al llegar a el restaurant todo era muy elegante realmente ella nunca había visitado restaurants asi , después de un rato vino la mesera

Que ban a ordenar?-pregunto la mesera

Yo un irresistible ribs y un wiski-dijo shun

Yo solo un fresh salads y una limonada-dijo para que se fuera la mesera

Buen quiero que me des repuestas-dijo shun con su tipico tono serio

No te las dare si tu no me las das-dijo tratando de hacer un trato

Bien pregunta tu primero pero vamos a ir pregunta por pregunta-dijo resignado pero con ese tono peculiar

Cuantos años tienes?-dijo para ir le ve hasta saber a donde llegar

25 años y tu?-dijo el moreno

23 estas casado?-dijo alice

No tu?-dijo shun

No por que me ayudaste?-dijo mirandolo a los ojos

Por que no soy una mala persona- dijo sero

*****aja en ese caso yo vuelo todos los hombres son iguales no ai que confiar el ellos***-**pensaba para ella misma

Por que estaba en el callejon en ese estado?-dijo shun

Por que corte con mi novio y me quito todo lo que tenía-dijo alice

Entonces no tienes a donde ir ha? Pregunto el moreno

Asi es-dijo con la cabeza gacha en eso llega la mesera con la comida_**(wow cro que en este fic todas las personas son rapidas XD)**_

Aki esta su orden-dijo y se retiro

Puedes quedarte en mi casa si quieres_**(casa, casa mansion quedras decir)**_eso si tienes que conseguir trabajo

Esta… bien-dijo no muy convensida, shun solo esvoso una sonrisaderepente una mesera se resvalo con el carrito de postre y traia un paste el el cual le calló a alice en toda la ropa todas la personas presents empezaron a reir, ella miro a shun el cual no agunto la risa y la solto ella se enfurecio aun mas y se paró y esta por irse pero no nin antes darle un pizoton el el pie y un puntapue acompañado por una cachetada(en pocas palabras el paquete) para depues de salir de su humillasion con gente rica con los ojos cristalisados

* * *

><p>Estupida mesera….. estupido pastel…. Estupido shun….. estupida gente rica …..estupida y….-pero fuen interumpida por una mano que tocaba la suya<p>

Espera no te ballas-dijo ya abriendo recuperado su tono normal

….y por que no? he dame una razo?-dijo aun enfadada

Segura que quieres que te diga?-dijo shun

Si, si quiero-dijo molesta

Bien en primera no tienes a donde ir-dijo shun

Meire a algun hotel-dijo con su misma actitud

No tienes dinero-volvio a atacar a la pelinaranja

Pussss… pssss-pero fue interimpida

Ya no bisques mas escuasas mejor regresemos a casa- dijo mientras caminava y sobre pasaba a la muchaha

Vamos a casa- susurro solo pa ella misma mientras se le formava una sonrisa

* * *

><p>(cuando llegaron a la casa de shun alice volvio a tomar un bano cuando bajo shun estaba denuevo esperondola<p>

Que pasa?-pregunto

Vamos al centro comercial a donde mas?-ahora el pregunto

Al centro comercial a que?-pregunto a un mas confundida

A comprarte ropa o Piensas robarle toda la ropa a mira, runo y Julie-dijo con cara burlona

Pero yo no…-no pudo terminar por que el joven de ojos ambar la estava cargando hacia el auto- shun que haces?

Nada- dijo sentandola a en el sillon del auto

* * *

><p><strong>(al llegar al centro comercial)<strong>

Por que?-dijo alice como si fuera obvio

Por que, que?-pregunto

por que haces eso?-dijo alice

por que no tienes ropa? Tal vez?-dijo como si nada

ahora entra a alguna tienda elije la ropa que mas te guste yo la pago ok-dijo sentandose en una banca

seguro?-dijo ella

si, siempre sueles hacer muchas preguntas?-dijo atacando a la ojicafe

y tu siempre eres haci de sarcástico? Dijo y después los dos se echaron a reir. Pasaron 4 horas y lla habían regresado a casa

* * *

><p>es mejor ir a dormir ue mañana tengo una junta muy importante en mi empresa-dijo shun<p>

espera empresa?-dijo ella confundida

haci es que jamas escuchaste de mi , soy de los empresarios mas famosos del mundo,mmmm ahora que lo pienso tal vez esa sea la razon por la que me caiste bien por que no savias quien era, pero no importa recuerda que tu mañana tienes que encontras un trabajo asi que adios-dijo para irse a su pieza y alice hacia lo mismo

**(con shun)**

Demonios por que, por que tenía que sertan bonita?-se cuestionava si mismo es cierto siempre tubo novia modelos o cosas haci pero con ella era diferente

**(con alice)**

No lo puedo creer es que no lo puedo creer como es que el un empresario famoso pero que suerte la mia talves si lo sedusca para…. Aaa basta alice no digas eso no puesdes mired la mano de shun el hasido muy amable conmigo

* * *

><p><strong>(A la mañana siguiente)<strong>

Buenos días alice- dijo shun

buenos días shun- le contesto la pelinaranja

lista para hoy?- pregunto

si-dijo mientras comia su desayuno no pudo evitar mirar a shun que leia un periodicdespues de que término le dijo a shun

shun ya me voy suerte en tu junta-dijo alice y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla

i..gu…al-dijo shun y se llevo la mano a la mejilla

alice buscaba como loca en todas partes hasta que

se solicita personal para… es perfecto-dijo y se metio a la oficina

* * *

><p><strong>jeje hasta aquie el primer cap de deeseo ser viuda jeje espero que le aya gustado acepto de todo criticas sugerencias todo n.n<strong>

**alice: sayonara**


End file.
